clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
GoGo Battlecards!
GoGo Battlecards! is a card-game that became a major hit across penguins in Antarctica. The game was thought of by two ninjas at the Dojo, who grew tired of strictly playing Card-Jitsu and wanted to make up a new card game they could play when they were allowed to have a break during training. The cards feature many different characters across the USA and even some characters that penguins didn't even know about. It became such a booming popularity that Snowtendo published the cards into an official game, seeing as Snowtendo was originally a card-making company before it moved on to making games. The rules of GoGo Battlecards! are fairly simple; each card is aligned to a certain class - Good, Neutral, or Evil. * - This is the symbol of a Good-classed card. Cards classed in the Good category can do double damage (x2) to a card classed in the Evil category. * - This is the symbol of the Neutral-classed cards. Any cards in the Neutral category can do double damage (x2) to a Good-classed card. * - This is the symbol of the Evil-classed cards. Evil category cards can do double damage (x2) to a Neutral category card. Each card also has Energy, Crush, and Ability points; *'Energy:' This command can be negated by a Crush command, but can penetrate an Ability command. If an opponent yells an Ability command whereas the player yells an Energy command, then the player may attack the opponent card's Hitpoints. If an opponent yells a Crush command instead, then the player takes damage equal to the value of the Crush command. *'Crush:' This command can be negated by an Ability command, but can penetrate an Energy command. If an opponent yells an Energy command whereas the player yells a Crush command, then the player may attack the opponent card's Hitpoints. If an opponent yells an Ability command instead, then the player takes damage equal to the value of the Ability command. *'Ability:' This command can be negated by an Energy command, but can penetrate a Crush command. If an opponent yells a Crush command whereas the player yells an Ability command, then the player may attack the opponent card's Hitpoints. If an opponent yells an Energy command instead, then the player takes damage equal to the value of the Energy command. A normal deck of Battlecards contain 30 cards (10 Good, 10 Neutral, 10 Evil). Two players place their decks to the side and both draw a card. They then place it on the table and count to 3. When 3 seconds is up, they yell a command (Energy, Crush, Ability). If for example, the player yells a Crush command and his opponent yells an Energy command, then the player may attack the opponent card's hitpoints. A winner is decided when all of the opponent's cards in his deck reaches 0 HP. History Two aspiring Ninjas grew bored of strictly playing Card-Jitsu, so they began inventing their own card-game. They wanted to base their newly found game off the original Card-Jitsu, so instead of having Snow, Water, and Fire as the main cards they brought in Energy, Crush, and Ability. However, it still seemed too much like the original Card-Jitsu game that is taught by Sensei in every single class. To spice things up a bit, they added a HP bar to the cards so that it wouldn't count as a loss on the first turn. For example, in normal Card-Jitsu if a player throws down a Snow card and the opponent throws down a Water card, the opponent would lose and the card would be forgotten about. However, in this new game the ninjas decided that if say, Imperial Emperor were to attack Nightmare with his Energy command and wasn't negated by the Ability command, then Nightmare would still be playable on the field - just with 100 HP instead of his original 250 HP. Other ninjas and classmates learned about what the two ninjas were planning, and they wanted to help out too. Some designed the card art, while others suggested ideas to use. One penguin suggested that cards should be placed in a class such as Good, Neutral, and Evil, and if a Good-classed card attacked an Evil-classed card, then the Good-classed card would deal double damage (x2) to the opposing Evil-classed card. All of the ideas were met with positive responses and the final product was met with praise, named GoGo Battlecards!. Sensei himself even noticed his pupils working on the cards in their spare time and was delighted to hear that his pupils took so much of an interest in Card-Jitsu that they even made their own version of it. Of course, the two ninjas who were the original masterminds behind the game never told Sensei their real intentions about making the game. To their surprise and eternal delight, they noticed that even Sensei himself became a fan of the game and saw him playing GoGo Battlecards! with his brother, Sensei Wraith. Soon after, it became a widespread rumor that Sensei enjoys GoGo Battlecards! and everyone else began playing it as well. Eventually, the popularity of the card game skyrocketed so much that Snowtendo published it as an official game. Good-classed Cards Neutral-classed Cards Evil-classed Cards Involvement GoGo Battlecards! is widely popular around Antarctica among students as it is mostly played in the playground during their lunchbreaks. It's also a game played in Bugzy's Casino, where the player bets Pwnz on the game. The winning player takes all the Pwnz. Even notorious villains and crimminals like the game as they enjoy having their faces published on a gaming card and suffering from a massive ego stroke. Recently, because of the card game's popularity, a mere casino game has expanded into a large tournament at Bugzy's Casino where spectators may place bets on who will win the tournament, while tournament players may win up to 10,000 Pwnz to spend at the casino. Reception GoGo Battlecards! met with praise from the locals and penguins who played the game. When it was published into an actual, factual game ''Snowtendo Magazine'' gave it a 9/10, stating that it reminded them of their beginnings as card makers. Metacritic rated GoGo Battlecards! a 90% out of 100%, stating that while it isn't a videogame it certainly helps pass the time when out and about or can even be played as a good card game inside the comfort of your own igloo. Emperorlands Gaming Magazine rated it 98% out of 100%. Some penguins however, aren't a big fan of the card game. Annoying Old Party Penguin doesn't like the description on his card and sent a 500 word essay to Snowtendo about his views on today's youth. Imperial Emperor didn't like the description on his card either, since he wants to be glorified more and wanted the card description to tell people more about why he is so great. Austin8310 remarked that his favorite weapon was his fish, not the rollback gun, but that the game was fun. Trivia *Some cards don't have a period at the end of their sentance. *The most powerful cards are Lightpenguin (Good), King of Sorrow (Neutral), and Maledict (Evil) *Amigopen believes GoGo Battlecards! to be the best card game in Antarctica. See Also *Wacko Joe *Imperial Emperor *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Finwe *King of Sorrow *Corai *Ben Hun *Zone *Kill *Nightmare *Lizlord *Darktan II *Flystar55555 *Lightpenguin *Maledict *12yz12ab *Akbaboy *Amigopen *KingH10 *Sheepman *Zink *Austin8310 *Johnathan Wolfhunter *Happyface141 *Sancho Monte Captio *12yz12ab X *Corruptor Category:games Category:ninjas Category:items